You and Me!
by may and drew forever
Summary: This is my first story so please don't be mean to me. My story is a contestshipping. May and Drew forever! Sorry. Anyways somebody is trying to get May as his girlfriend. Will May fall in love with Drew? Or the other person?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everybody! This is my first story and its dedicated to May and Drew! I just love contestshipping! This couple mad me addicted to Pokemon again. Like I said, this is my first so be nice.**

**Drew: Don't bother. We all know she won't get any reviews.**

**May: Be nice!**

**Drew: No!**

**Me: What are you guys doing here? And why are you so mean Drew? -crys-**

**Drew: 1 is because its sbout us. 2 is because I hate stories thats about us.**

**May: (whispers) Its not true. He likes it when its about us. (Talks normal) And Drew see what you have done? You made her cry. -walks where I'm at- **

**May" Are you ok?**

**Me: -sniff- Yeah.**

**Drew: She does NOT own Pokemon.**

**May: On with the story.**

**Ages:**

**May: 16**

**Drew: 17**

**Normal POV**

It had been 4 years since May had last seen Drew. Well today is her 16th birthday and she would go on her journey again. She left home around 7:30 a.m. She was going to Blue Lake Region. **(A/N: I made this region up. And no its not a lake. I called it that because it has a clear blue lake somwhere in the region.) **On her way there, she started thinking of her friend/rival named Drew. Our little famous coordinator was wearing a red top with a knee length skirt which was white. Her flip flops were white and she had a yellow backpack with all her stuff.

**May's POV**

'I wonder hows he doing.'

**Normal POV**

With that, May was deep in thought and she bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. Are you alright?"

**Drew's POV**

Drew on the other hand was wearing jeans and a black shirt. Drew had his Roselia out for at least an hour because he was training her in a open field with white, red, blue, and yellow flowers. They had their break and Drew decided to ask Roselia some questions.

"Roselia, you do remember May right?"

"Roselia." ( Yeah I remember.)

"What do you think of May?"

"Rose lia roselia ro?" (Shes very pretty and funny too. Why are you asking?)

"No reason."

"Rose lia." (Riiight. You like her.)

"No I don't! Shes my rival. What would I like my rival?"

"Roselia sel." (Yes you do! Besides, shes the opposite of you.)

"Roselia return to your pokeball before I get mad at you."

"Ro." (Ok.)

"Return."

'I wonder hows May doing.'

With that he closed his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets.

**Normal POV**

"Are you ok?"

**Drew's POV**

"Ow."

'Wait I know this voice. I should say something to her.'

"Its ok May. Your just as clumsy as ever."

'Why did I just say that?!'

**Normal POV**

"Huh?"

"I said, ' Watch where your going May. Your clumsier than ever.' "

"Hey! You should...Drew! Oh my god. I didn't see you. How are you? Where have you been? Got any ribbons lately? Did you..."

"May, May, May. So many questions. Do you think this a question show about my personal life?

"Sorry! Can't a friend/rival worry about her friend/rival?"

"Are you saying that you missed me?"

"Uh...well...no..I mean..."

"So you did missed me." Drew smirked and May just looked at a random direction.

"Well for the record, I missed you too."

"Really?"

"No."

"How mean!"

"Just kidding."

"So you did missed me?"

"Umm...yes." Drew blushed meanwhile he said that.

"I missed you too, Drew." May also blushed.

"Well umm...what region are you going to May?"

"Blue Lake Region. You?"

Drew flicks his hair. "Same here."

"Cool! That means were going to be rivals again."

"Maybe."

"Why maybe?"

"May, May, May. We're suppose to have partners. I knew you didn't know that, right?"

"Um.. uh..."

"I thought so. So do you have anyone?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"So do you want to be my partner? If you don't its ok."

"May, asking me to be her partner? I think the world has gone mad."

"Is it a yes or a no?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah but don't drag me down."

"What?!"

"Just kidding."

May makes her little pouty **(A/N: Or is it her grumpy? The face that makes her cheeks a little round.) **face.

"You haven't change a bit Drew."

"Same to you." Drew starts smirkng.

"Anyways, where are we heading to?"

"Sorrow City."

"Ok but it sounds really sad."

"Yeah it does."

**The next day**

They were alreadty in the forest and they camped at the road. Drew woke up early and got dressed. When Drew was finished, he decided to wake May up.

"Wake up May!"

"Unh. Drew?"

Drew smirks. "Yeah and hurry up. We have to leave now."

"Now? What time is it?"

"6:30a.m."

"What?! Drew let me sleep some more."

"Ok then."

"Thank you."

"Then I'll leave and look for a partner, Also leave you here so the wild pokemon could get you."

"I'm up!"

"Thought so." Smiks.

After 10 minutes, May and Drew were ready to go to Sorrow City.

**Me: Finished at last.**

**Drew: That was really bad.**

**May: Drew!**

**Me: I got to agree.**

**May: Don't worry you'll get better.**

**Me: True.**

**Drew: Wow. May is right for once in her life.**

**May: Yup! Hey!**

**Me: Anyway, please...**

**May and Drew: Review!**

**Me: I'll accept any ideas but no flames. Which I don't know what it means. Can somebody tell me please? So like they said, Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back!**

**May: Yay!**

**Drew: Just great.**

**May: Whats your problem?**

**Drew: She wrote another story.**

**May: So?**

**Drew: Its bad.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Drew: Its true.**

**Me: Good point but you forgot that I'm an amatuer.**

**May: Thats right! Shes going to do better right?**

**Me: Right.**

**Drew: Whatever.**

**May: MayandDrewforever doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Drew: Why are our names together and forever? What do you mean by that?**

**Me: You'll see soon. -smirks evily-**

**Drew: Oh no.**

**Me: Yes. -Drew blushes-**

**May: Why are you blushing?**

**Drew: I'm not blushing.**

**May: Yes.**

**Drew: No.**

**May: Yes.**

**Drew: No.**

**May: Yes.**

**Drew: No.**

**May: Yes.**

**Drew: No for crying out loud! -walks away-**

**Me: Okay. On with the story!**

"When are going to get to Sorrow City Drew!"

Its been two days and May has ran out of patience. She wanted to get to the contest before it ended.

"Today for the hundredth time! Why are you so bored easily?"

"Don't know."

Drew smirks and runs ahead of May.

"Lets see if you could catch up to me May!"

May groans. "Now this is why I hate traveling with boys." May started to run after Drew.

After firthteen minutes of running, Drew stopped to catch his breath.

"Wow, I...made...it." May, who finally catched up to Drew, was breathing heavily.

"I'm going...to...get you...for that." With that, May laid down on the grass. Surrounding her were yellow daisies.

"Well then, you're not coming to Sorrow City with me."

"Why not?"

"Because your not out of breath and Sorrow City is just past this hill." With that May stood up and looked ahead.

"Oh my god! I'll race you down.!" With that, She started going down really fast. Drew just groaned.

**May's POV**

'Why do I feel so excited all of suddenly? I never raced with Ash, Brock, and Max before. So why with Drew? Well he did grew taller, smarter, cuter, wait, scratch that. He became HOTTER and...Aaaah what am I thinking?'

**Drew's POV**

'Why is she running? I'm tired and now she decides to run. May. Her and that childish behavior'

_'Thats why you like her.'_

' Yeah. Wait...who are you?

_'Me? Well I'm Andrew your inner conscience. Well right now I'm your conscience of love.'_

'Love?'

_'Yeah.'_

'But I don't love anyone or like anyone. So why are you here?'

_'Like I said. You like May.'_

'No I don't.'

_'Yes you do.'_

'Leave me alone. Were about to arrive at Sorrow City.'

_'Fine.'_ Andrew leaves Drew's head.

'That was weird.'

**Noraml POV**

Ten minutes has past and they finally arrived at Sorrow City. The Sorrow City was colorful and lots of people were shopping. Their were lots of kids playing the playgrounds near by.

" We're finally here!"

"Why are you so happy? Its just another contest."

"I know but it means I could beat your butt."

"Earth to May."

"What?"

"You can't battle me because I'm your partner. Remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"To me you become more forgetful, clumsier, and childish every year." May was starting to get mad.

"Drew!" Drew took that as his cue to give her a red rose. May blushed.

"What this for?"

"For your Beautifly. What do you expect?" May frowned a bit but turned it into a smile.

"Ok. I'll make sure she gets it."

'She still thinks its for Beautifly? May. I wish you could pick up my clues that I like you.'

_'So you do admit it that you like May.'_

'Fine I admit it.'

_'Hah!' _Andrew leaves.

"Lets go to a pokemon Center to rest. Is that all right Drew?"

"I guess. Also we could sign up for the contest."

"Yay! I'm sure were going to win."

With that, May and Drew went walking down the street. Seeing lots of adults, teens, couples, and children walking or running around. There were so many mall for a small town. There were pizza stores, parks, and lots of other things and buildings that you can't name them all. May and Drew finally got to the Pokemon Center. They went to the front desk and saw Nurse Joy typing on her computer.

"Um excuse us Nurse Joy. We will like to sign up for the contest thats coming up in 3 days."

"Ok. May I see your pass please please?" May and Drew hand Nurse Joy their passes.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. We don't accpet individual passes. We accept couple passes. Do you have one?"

"Excuse us Nurse Joy. Did you just say couple passes?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Umm Nurse Joy? May I talk to Drew for a while?"

"Go right ahead."

"Thank you." May drags Drew to a corner. She starts to whisper so nobody could hear.

"Did you know it was for couples?"

"No. But if this contest is for couples only, that means.."

"This region is for couples only."

"Thats right May." Drew claps.

"Shut it Drew."

"So should we enter and pretend to date?"

"I guess so. But were not dating."

"Deal." May and Drew shake hands. They both walk back to the counter.

"Nurse Joy, where do we take our photos?"

"In the photo booth over there."

"Thanks." Before they could start walking to the booth, Nurse Joy told them,

"You have to kiss in the photo." When May and Drew heard this, they blushed.

"Okay Nurse Joy." May was starting to walk over the booth meanwhile was still in shock.

**Drew's POV**

'Get to kiss May.'

_'Your so lucky dude.'_

' I know. Now go!' Andrew leaves but walks back.

_'Go over to the booth alrady!'_

'Oh yeah. Thanks.'

_'Whatever.'_ Andrew leaves.

**May POV**

'I can't believe I have to kiss him!'

_'I know you want to kiss him.'_

'I know. Wait who are you?'

_'I'm you but I'm your inner voice. I'm your conscience. Well right now I'm your love conscience.'_

'Why do I need a love conscience? I don't like anybody.'

_'Thats what you think but in truth you like Drew.'_

'No I don't! I would prefer kiss one of my fan boys than Drew!'

_'Whatever. By the way my name is Maybelle. I'm leaving. See ya later alligator.'_ Maybelle leaves May's mind for now.

'That was weird.'

**Normal POV**

They were inside the booth and the background was a Beautifly and dancing with a Masquerain.

"Hey Drew. Doesn't it look like our pokemon?"

"Yeah it does. They usually play together. I wonder if they still do if we let them out."

"I think they would."

"Anyways, are you ready for the photo?"

"Does it look like I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then I'm ready."

"Ok."

Drew leaned closer to May's face and his lips were a few inches away from May's. Drew closed his eyes so he didn't see May blushing. Her face was red like a tomato. She leaned in and closed her eyes and their lips connected. Then the camera took the picture by itself (It has to take 4 pictures). The kiss grew passionate and Drew was blushing. May let out a really small moan but Drew didn't hear it because he was enjoying the kiss. Drew licked the bottom of May's lips pleading for entry. May accepted and his tongue slid in licking the insides of her mouth everywhere where it could reach.

After 5 minutes, they took the pictures to Nurse Joy.

"Here you go Nurse Joy." May blushed meanwhile handing it to her.

"Oooh! You two make a prefct couple!" May and Drew blushed. Then Nurse Joy started typing on th computer and in fifteen minutes she gave them their pass.

"Here you go."

"Thanks!" They looked at it and blushed, again. Nurse Joy looked at then and said,

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Ok. Do you need anything else?"

"Um yeah. Can you check our pokemon and get us a room?"

"Ok. May I have your pokemon please?" They both nodded and handed Nurse Joy their pokemon.

May's: Blaziken (sp?), Beautifly, Blastoise (sp?), Venasor (sp?), and Eevee.

Drew's: Masquerain, Flygon, Absol, Roselia, and Butterfree.

"And heres your room key. Number 119."

"Thanks again Nurse Joy." May gave Nurse Joy a smile and she returned her a smile as saying 'your welcome.'

After they left their pokemon and got their key, they went looking for the room. After 5 minutes, They found the wooden door.

"Drew give me the key."

"No."

"Give it!"

"Ok but on one condition." Drew smirked evilly. "Only if you kiss me."

"What?! Never mind. Just open the door already."

"Whatever." Drew puts the key in the lock and opens the door.

"What the ?!"

"What happen?" May looks throught the door.

"Oh my god."

**Drew comes back.**

**Me: I thought I'll do a cliffy.**

**Drew: Why did I kiss her?!**

**May: Why him?!**

**Me: You guys make a perfect couple and you like each other.**

**May and Drew blush.**

**May and Drew: I don't like her/him!**

**Me: Riiiiiight.**

**May: Anyways, what was in the room?**

**Me: Can't tell.**

**Drew: Why?**

**Me: A surprise.**

**May: Review so we could see whats in the room. **

**Drew: So...**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW!! And please give me some ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Back again with a new story.**

**Drew: Not again.**

**May: I'm still washing my mouth because of you.**

**Me: -clueless- Why? -goes back the last chapter and reads the ending. Comes back after reading- Oh I remember.**

**Drew: Please go on with the story!**

**Me: Wow.**

**May: Did I hear correctly?**

**Me: You did.**

**May: Drew likes the story! **

**Drew: No I don't.**

**Me: Ok. Geesh**

**May: You don't have a funny bone in you Drew.**

**Me: Thats way true.**

**Drew: Why am I here again?**

_**Drew's mind: Your here because you like May.**_

**Drew: What?!**

_**Drew's mind: Its true.**_

**Drew: I'm out of here. -Leaves-**

**May: Who was he talking to?**

**Me: I don't know.**

**May: Anyways, the author does noy own Pokemon. -I cry- **

**Me: I wish. -cries some more-**

**May: There there. On with the story!**

May walked in the room.

"Why is it all..."

"Dusty?"

"Yes and..."

"Dirty, broken looking, and why is there no window?"

"Yes, yes, and yes."

"Don't know May."

"Lets go ask Nurse Joy."

They both walked for another 5 minutes until they reached the counter where Nures Joy was.

May started to speak in a soft voice.

"Nurse Joy?" Nurse Joy looked up.

"Yes May?"

"Why, why..."

"Yes?" Nurse Joy was confused for awhile until Drew spoke up.

"Why are there no windows in our room? Why is it dirty, broken looking, and dusty?"

"Well, that room has not been built well. The constuction workers didn't finished it because they had no more materials. So they just left it like that."

Drew flicks his hair. "Oh. So can May and I get a new room?"

"Ok then. Please give me your key and I'll give you number 115."

"Okay!" May answered readily for the new key. Drew hands Nurse Joy the key for room 119 and May gets the key for room 115.

"Thank Nurse Joy for giving us a different room."

"No problem, May."

After a few minutes they found room 115.

"Its right here May."

"I know where it is, Drew."

"I thought you were going to get lost because you have no sense of directions."

May was so angry at Drew but Drew just smirked. May's was reaching out to choke Drew but he gave May red rose. She calmed down automatically. She started to blush but her blushed dissappeared after a few seconds.

"Drew?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we going to go inside or not?"

"Yeah why?"

"So I could leave my stuff and go practice."

"Ok then but I'm not the one who has the key."

After Drew said that, he flicked his hair meanwhile May was still comprehending what he said. Then May blushed because she had realized that she had the key. Drew tried to hide his laugh but couldn't.

"Hey! That was not funny!"

"Yes it is."

May just rolled her eyes at Drew who was still laughing. May opens the door and went inside, leaving the door open for Drew.

"Wow. I love view it has. You could even see park from here."

Drew walk in the room. He finally finished laughing at May for her dumb memory.

"Yeah it is nice May but we have to go practice if we want to win the next contest."

"Aaaww. Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"But its a beautiful day, Drew!"

"A good day for us to practice."

"Fine but afterwards we go shopping."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes!"

"Shoot!" Drew agreed with May by accident and now they went to get their pokemon from Nurse Joy. After getting their pokemon, they went to the park to practice.

**At the park**

"Drew, when is the contest?"

"In three days. Why?"

"Ok. So why don't we go shopping today and practice tomorrow?"

"Let me think about. Hmm...Noo!!"

"Fine." May looked a little mad but it soon vanished after a minute.

"Are you ready?"

"To go shopping?" Drew slaps his face but not to hard. May just stared at him.

"No. Practice."

"Oh."

"Just take out your pokemon your going to use for the appeal round." May nodded and threw Beautifly's pokeball out.

"Take the stage, Beautifly!"

"Beautifly!"

"Go Masquerain!"

"Masquerain!"

Masquerain was looking around until he spotted Beautifly and flew right next to her.

"Mas mas rain masquerain." **(Hey Beautifly. Hows it going? Has she talked about him lately?)**

"Beautifly fly tifly beau beautifly." **(I'm doing good. She talked a lot about him its getting boring. Drew is blah blah blah. It gives you a headache sometimes.)**

"Mas. Mas rain." **(Oh. I feel sorry for you.)**

"Beau." **(Thank you.)**

"Mas." **(Your welcome.)**

"Drew?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Masquerain like Beautifly?"

"I guees."

"Masquerain mas." **(So whats the plan for those to be together?)**

"Beautifly." **(I'm not sure.)**

"Mas mas rain." **(Ok. We'll ask the others later.)**

"Beau." **(Sounds good.)**

**Practice**

"Beautifly..."

"Masquerain..."

"Silver wind!"

The bug pokemon did silver wind at their trainers command. Their silver wond formed a beautiful heart.

"Wow! Drew look what they did!"

"I could see May."

"Sorry."

Drew smirked and flicked his hair. May just rolled her eyes.

"May?"

"Yeah?"

"Lets do a new performance."

"What? What about the silver wind?"

"We'll use that but we need something else."

"Ok then but what?"

"Hmm...Masquerain, use bubble to fill this small area.

"Mas." **(Ok.)**

Masquerain used bubble and filled that tiny area. **(A/N:I'm not sure if he could use bubble. When May found Drew practicing with his pokemon for the contest. He used the bubble attackso I'm using those bubbles.)**

"Now use silver wind in the middle of those bubbles."

The pokemon obeys and does it.

"May, make your Beautifly use silver wind in the middle to form the heart."

"Right. Beautilfy, use silver wind in the middle of the heart."

"Beau." **(Yes ma'am)**

The heart was surround by all the bubbles and it lookes beautiful. Bubbles were flying everywhere and they all came together forming a big bubble.

"Beautilfy use string shot to pop the big bubble!"

It did as it was told and the bubble popped and tiny sparks flew everywhere.

"That was better than I thought."

"Drew, Masquerain did a wonderful job! We're definitely going to win!"

"Yeah."

"Good job Beautifly. You deserve a long rest." May returned her pokemon in the pokeball. And Drew did the same.

They walked back to Pokemon Center. When they got back, it was 8 o'clock already. So they decided to eat and after that go to sleep.

**The next day**

"Drew! Wake up!"

"What do you want May?"

"Hurry up and get dress."

"Why?"

"We're going shopping!"

Drew's eyes widen. But regain his normal behavior.

"No."

"Come on! You need new clothes for the performance and its a nice day."

"Fine."

"Yay!"

After Drew got dressed, they went to the mall.

**At the mall**

"Its so big!"

"Oh no. Please tell me your going to 3 stores and thats it."

"I wish but no."

**Drew's POV**

'Oh no! I'm going to suffer alot today. I wish I could go sleep more. But I got to admit. May looks better in different clothes, I think. Oh well lets gets this over with.'

**Noraml POV**

After 5 hours of shopping, May made Drew carry 7 bags meanwhile she carried 2. She went to many stores and bought alot of stuff. Drew, unfortunately, had to pay all of her stuff. He wasted 165.45 on all of her stuff. For him, he had only 2 bags which cost 34.84. So in all he wasted 200.29.

**The next day**

"May get up."

"No mom. Let me sleep some more."

Drew smirked to himself.

"Roselia, go!

"Roselia!"

"Shh. Keep it down. Roselia, wake up May with sweet scent please."

"Ro?" **(Why?)**

"Just do it."

Roselia shrugged and used sweet scent. May took a sniff and started to wake up.

"That smells good. Oh. Morning Roselia."

"Rosel!" **(Morning!)**

"Wheres Drew?"

"Right here sleepy head."

"May rolled her eyes. "Why did you wake me up this early?"

"So you could get dress for the contest. I know you take long so don't argue with me."

"Fine."

It was 6:45 a.m. and she got out 30 minutes later.

"Whats taking here so long?"

As on cue, May came out wearing her new outfit.

"What do you think?"

May was wearing a blue shirt, a white knee-length skirt, and white small heels. She also had ger hair down. Her hair reached to the back. It was above her hips.

"You look amazing!" Drew replayed what he said in his mind and blushed.

"Thanks." May blushed.

"We'll leave after I get ready."

"Ok."

5 minutes later

Drew came out of the bathroom and was wearing his new clothes.

"Is this ok for the contest?'

Drew was wearing a green shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Its great!"

**At the contest hall**

"Hello Sorrow City!"

Crowd goes wild then calms down.

"This is your MC here. For those who don't know me I'm Rachel. (**A/N: Yeah. I'm the MC.)**

"Now here are judges: Mr. Contesta,"

"Hello there.

"Mr. Franco,"

"Hey."

"And Sorrow's City, Nurse Joy!"

"Hope everybody is going to have fun today."

"Now lets get start with contest!"

**Me: There.**

**May: Why did you stop?"**

**Me: I'm tired.**

**Drew comes back.**

**Drew: Miss me?**

**May and Me: No not really.**

**Drew: Whatever.**

**May: Anyways, your the MC?**

**Me: Yup.**

**May: Cool!**

**Me: I know.**

**Drew: Then you want us to review?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Drew: Then no.**

**May: Hey! Be nice for once.**

**Drew: No.**

**May: Yes.**

**Drew: No.**

**May: Yes.**

**Drew: No.**

**May: Yes.**

**Drew: No.**

**May: Yes.**

**Drew: No.**

**Me: Sorry everyone if the story was bad. I've been rushing it. PLease forgive me! Also, I have writer's block. So I apoligize. Sorry! PLEASE REVIEW even though it was bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi everybody.**

**May: Why are you sad?**

**Me: I just read the last three chapters and it was boring to me.**

**Drew: I told you it was bad. -Flicks hair-**

**Me: Your right. -sniff-**

**May: Don't worry. It is your first time.**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Drew: She does not own Pokemon.**

**Me: Yeah.**

**May: Cheer up already!**

**Me: Later. Please read the next chapter.**

"The first round are the appeals. So lets introduce our first couple. Its Mike and Nacy!"

**Back stage**

"Drew, I'm a bit nervous."

"Why?" Drew flicks his hair.

"I'm not sure."

"Is it because your my 'girlfriend'?"

May blushed and Drew raised one of his eyebrows in amusement.

"Are you serious?"

"Of what, Drew?"

"You nervous because your my 'girlfriend'?"

"Noo!!"

"Then why are you nervous?"

"I don't know."

"Just calm down. They'll be calling us in a few minutes."

"Ok."

**Back on stage**

"That was beautiful and Mike and Nacy get a... 23.9! Thats great! Next up is May and Drew with their pokemon!"

The crowd cheers wildly as May and Drew came on stage. Lots of fan girls were screaming Drew's name. Some were screaming: Drew, will you marry me?, Will you go out with me?, Will you be my boyfriend?, I love you Drew!, or I'm your number one fan!

For May, she had lots of fan boys screaming: May, marry me, please!, Go out with me May. I'm way better than him!, Be my girlfriend, May!, I love you, May!, or May I have your number, May?

Drew and May just sweatdropped.

"Ok, ok! Calm down PLEASE!"

The crowd clamed down.

"Thank you. May, Drew please continue."

May and Drew just nodded.

"Beautifly..."** (A/N: Drew is going to command May's pokemon and she will command his. And they are doing that until the contest is finished.)**

"Masquerain..."

"Come on out!" Both said this meanwhile throwing their pokeballs in the air. The pokeballs revealed the two bug pokemon.

"Beau."

"Mas."

When the bug pokemon got out of their pokeballs, they danced around each other in the air. When Beautifly came out of her pokeball, she saw Masquerain and made her wings sprinkle tiny silver sparkle so the bug pokemon went flying up to the sky and they chased each other for awhile. Beautifly made the sparkles go around the areana meanwhile Masquerain was chasng her.

"Wow! What a lovely entrance! Lets see what they have next."

"Masquerain, use bubble!"

"Mas."

Masquerain used bubble and filled the whole areana.

"Beautifly, start using the silver wind."

"Beau."

"Masquerain, you know what to do."

"Mas."

Both the bug pokemon used the silver wind and formed the heart in the middle of the bubbles. The bubbles scattered everywhere and formed a huge bubble.

"Beautilfy, use string shot!"

"Beauti fly!"

Beautifly shot the string shot and popped the bubble. When the bubble popped, the sparks flew everywhere. Then the bug pokemon continued to chase each other again.

"That was very beautiful and amazing! Lets see what the judges say."

Mr. Contesta: "That was very beautiful indeed. I give it a 10."

Mr. Franco: "That was amazing and quite original. I give it a 10 as well."

Nurse Joy: "The pokemon are quite healthy and what a teriffic performance. Also, what perfect harmony! A 10 will do it.

"A perfect score! There going to the final round thats for sure. Now lets see the next performance."

**Back stage**

"We were great Drew!"

Drew flicks his hair. "Yeah."

"May dear, how are you?"

May heard the voice afar and she didn't like it. She knew who it was but can't imagine why hes here.

"Drew?"

"I know. HES here but with who? May do you know?" May shook her head as saying 'no'.

"Drew? Is that you? And your with...May?! I thought I'll never see the day!"

"Harley (sp?) dear, do you know them?"

"Yes Sandra. They are my rivals back then but now were friends!"

Harley went over and hugged May and Drew. May and Drew looked each other giving each other faces like: 'Friends?! Since when?'

"Oh. Well my name is Sandra. As you know this a couple's contest which makes me Harley's girlfriend."

Sandra's hair was brown and she was very pretty. She was wearing a green top, blue jean shorts, and was wearing white flip flops. Her hair was up to her shoulders. Harley, on the other hand, was wearing his usual Caturne (sp?) suit. His purple hair grew a little longer and his voice became a tiny bit more girly.** (A/N: -shivers- Can't imagine who will like Harley. Oh wait, I did. LOL. Which is still gross.) **

Harley lets go of Drew and May and went to hug Sandra and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Sandra just blushed.

**May and Drew"s POV**

May and Drew turned around meanwhile Harley and Sandra were busy talking.

"Drew? Don't you think that was gross?"

"Yeah. Imagine that somebody, Sandra, likes Harley."

May and Drew shivered.

"Your right. Now we might have to face them in the finals."

"Don't worry. Were way stronger then Harley. Just believe in yourself, May." With that Drew gave a kiss on May's cheek. May just blushed.

"Drew?"

"Hmm?"

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Drew?"

Drew just laughed at her.

"May, I'm being myself."

"Yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Well to me your not."

"May, May, May. You still are dense as ever. I have more things that you don't know about me. So try to figure them out some other time."

With that, Drew gave May a beautiful red rose. May blushed then it disappeared.

"For beautifly, right?"

"Something like that." He flicked his hair again.

"Come on May. We better see what their doing. Even though I don't want to."

"I agree."

**Normal POV**

May and Drew turned their attention back to Harley and Sandra who were still talking. **(A/N: Blaaaaah. I feel sick. XP)**

May interrupts them with a fake cough.

"Oh sorry hun. I forgot you were there."

**Back on stage**

"Ok here our finalists!"

The screen shows the 4 couples with their photos. First was May and Drew, Second was Harley and Sandra, Third and Fourth place were people they never seen before.

"Now lets see whos going to battle who!"

The screen mixes their pictures and stops.

"Ok. For the first round its May and Drew vs. Harley and Sandra. Second round will be Bill and Mandy **(A/N: Yeah from the Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Not the character, just the names.) **vs. Robert and Cindy. Well folks, be sure to come back tomorrow to see who wins the ribbon. See you tomorrow!"

**Back stage**

"Drew, we'll be battling them?"

"Yeah so we better watch our backs. Harley will do anything to win."

"Yeah?"

"Come on lets go back to the Pokemon Center and change into something appropriate."

"Why?"

"I reserved a place in a restaurant. So we have to wear something fancy." Drew flicked his hair and stared at May from the corner of his eye.

"Good thing we went shopping yesterday.

Drew had a flashback and he just shivered.

"Don't remind me."

May just started laughing at him.

**Me: Wow. I just finished it. And its nothing what I have planned.**

**May: Harley is in the contest?!**

**Me: Yeah. It just popped in my head meanwhile I was typing.**

**Drew: I kissed May?! -blushes-**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Harley: Hi everyone!**

**May and Drew: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!! -runs away-**

**Me: Weird. Why are you here?**

**Harley: Just wanted to see May and Drew for old time sakes.**

**Me: Okaay. So please...**

**Harley: REVIEW!! -blows kisses-**

**-I walk away slowly then I run for my life-**

**Harley: Where is everybody? Anyways, Review PLEASE!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Ok. We had an unexpected visitor yesterday and I hope that doesn't happen this time.**

**Drew: Yeah. May are you here?**

**May: Present! I still can't believe you put Harley in the story!**

**Me: I know and with his girlfriend. -shivers-**

**Harley: Hi there.**

**May, Drew and Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!**

**Me: Run for your life!**

**May: Way ahead of you. -Starts running really fast-**

**Drew: Heh. Who knew she could run really fast.**

**Harley: I know what you mean hun.**

**Drew: -turns around ready to run for his life- I'll see later MayandDrewforever. -runs away from Harley-**

**Me: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Harley: I know what you mean. I wish I could own it so I could look more pretty and be number 1 co-ordiantor (sp?). Oh and...**

**Me: - walks back really slowly- Enjoy the chapter! -runs away-**

**Harley: And also have the best pokemon. Huh? Where did they go again? Oh well. Enjoy the chapter!**

Meanwhile Drew and May where at the Pokemon Center, Ash, Brock, Misty, and Max where traveling to Sorrow City.

"Hey Brock?" Misty was tired and she wanted to know when their getting to Sorrow City. So she startes asking questions.

"When are we arriving to Sorrow City?" Misty was walking next to Brock so she could see the map.

"Well Misty, the map states that we will arrive in 15 minutes from here." With that Misty startes to have high hopes.

"Finally we could sleep on some beds!"

"Misty, calm down." Ash overheard and just butted in the conversation.

"No Ash. I am tired of walking and tired of sleeping in sleeping bugs because there night be some bugs around." May starts to get scared.

"Come on Misty. Don't be such a scaredy cat." Max grinned.

"You don't want to get hit with my mallet, Max. So watch what your saying." Misty had her mallet in her hands already.

"I think I'll just past." Max sweat drops.

"I thought so." Misty puts on a victory smile.

**Pokemon Center**

"May hurry up!"

Drew was growing impatient because May was still changing in the bathroom. Drew on the other hand was wearing his Black pants, a white shirt, a black jacket, a black bow tie, and black shoes. So basicly he was wearing a tuxedo.

May comes out of bathroom and is wearing her beautiful long red dress that went up to her ankles. She was alos wearing read heels and her was loose. She didnt have it in her pig tails anymore.

"So are ready to go Drew?"

Drew was gaping at her but soon snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah lets go."

With that Drew and May left their room and went outside of the Pokemon Center.

"So where is this restaurant you were talking about?" May was asking because she was really hungry after such a big day.

"Well its down this street."

"Okay! Lets go!" May started walking ahead of Drew and he just sighed.

**At the restaurant**

"Drew, its big." May was fascinated by its beauty. It was huge and it looks really expensive.

"May, I just to the waiter and he said we could pick any table."

"Ok." May was looking around and she found a table close to a window.

"Hey Drew, lets sit over there."

"Why not." As Drew went ahead of May, he pulled out a chair so May could sit down.

"Take your seat May."

"Thanks Drew. You sure are a gentleman." May gave a smile to Drew but he blushed. Then Drew took his seat.

"Here are your menus." There waiter, Jeff, gave them their menus.

"Thanks." They both said this and May just gave a small smile to Drew. Drew just smirked and flipped his hair.

"Lets see. Drew? Should I get noodles or a steak?"

"Pick whatever you want May. Remember I'm paying for it." Drew looked up to see May who had her eyes sparkling with joy then guilt.

"Whats wrong May?" Drew was very worry about May right now.

"Its not fair for you to pay this all by yourself, Drew. Let me pay my share."

""No May. I'm the one who invited you so don't worry."

"But..."

"Remember, I am your boyfriend." Drew gave her a wink as saying, 'I'll pay because your a very good friend to me.'

"Thanks Drew." May was leaning over trying to kiss Drew but the waiter interrupted.

"May I take your orders?" The waiter took out his little notepad and pen. He was ready to start taking orders.

"I will like a steak and a soda." May was smiling to the waiter and the waiter blushed.

Drew was glaring at the waiter. "I like a Cesar salad and water." He said this in angry voice.

"Ok then. Your orders will arrive shorty." The waiter sweatdrops and leaves because, he was getting death glares from Drew.

"So Drew, umm...uuhhh..." May was trying to start a conversation because she awkward silence.

"Yes May?" Drew was getting his hopes up.

**Drew's POV**

'I hope she likes this restuarant. If she does, I'll take her on another date. I hope she doesn't figure out this is a _**real**_ date. I wish she could ask me to be her boyfriend. Aaahh. What am I thinking? May is my rival and friend, I can't fall in love with her. But why do I feel calm, happy, excited, and this warm feeling in my stomach? Could I like May or do I love her? This all confusing!'

**May's POV**

'Great. Me and my big mouth. What am I going to say to Drew now? I'm such an idiot. Why do I feel like I have hope to become his girlfriend? I know were pretending to be a couple so we enter contests but, why do I want to be his girlfriend for real? This really confusing!!

**Normal POV**

"So, what have you been doing for the past 4 years?"

Drew was disappointed but he had to answer her question.

"Training, traveling to different places, trying to catch new pokemon, and contests. How about you May?"

May was thinking a bit then she started talking.

"Well, I went to stay with my family for a few weeks, went to some contests, tried to find pokemon, traveled to some places, and went shopping!"

Drew just sweatdropped at the word 'shopping'.

"Ok."

Then the awkward silence was back but thankfully, the waiter came with their food.

"Here you go sir, madam."

The waiter placed their food in front of them and soon left.

"Thanks Drew for paying it." May was shy all of sudden.

"No problem May." Before he started to eat, he flicked his hair.

Meanwhile Ash and his friends barely arrived Sorrow City.

"Were here guys." Brock announced and Misty eyes were filled with joy.

"Alright! Lets hurry and find a Pokemon Center before it gets to dark." With that, Misty ran down the hill they were on top on raced to the Pokemon Center.

"Shall we go after her?" Max asked the others. Which they all nodded.

Misty arrived to the Pokemon Center first then, Max, Brock, and Ash, who arrived last. All of them enteres the Pokemon Center exhausted. Nurse Joy came running to them.

"Are you ok?" Nurse Joy asked them really worried. Then Brock stood up and grabbed Nuse Joy's hands.

"Oh my sweet Nurse Joy. How have you been? Will you be my cherry blossom for the rest of my life?" As on cue, Max was about to drag Brock from the ear but Misty beat him to it.

"Sorry Nurse Joy. Come on lover boy, lets get your brain fix." Misty started dragging him close to Max and then let him go. Max just sweardropped. He admired Misty for pulling Brock's ear. He could do it himself but Misty always does it better.

"You never stop to surprise me Misty." Ash said this and he would never want to be pulled by the ear by Misty.

"Yeah Misty. Its funny how Brock obeys you." Max started laughing.

"Thats not funny Max. It hurts alot when she does it." Brock said this meanwhile rubbing his ear.

Nurse Joy comes and talks to them.

"Like I said before. Are you ok?"

"Yeah Nurse Joy no need to worry. We just came racing Sorrow City, thats all." Misty gave a smile to Nurse Joy and Max was holding Brock's ear so he won't go after Nurse Joy again. Nurse Joy sweatdropped.

"Oh ok then." Nurse Joy just smiled to them.

"But we do need a room to sleep tonight. Do you have any rooms to spare?" Misty asked her.

"Let me check my computer." Nurse Joy went to her computer and checked if there are any rooms left over.

"Ummm...ah heres one. Room 114." Nurse Joy took their key out and gave it to Misty.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Misty smiled and walked off with the gang.

Meanwhile Drew and May came in the Pokemon Center after having their dinner.

"Thanks Drew, for taking me out to eat." May smiled.

Drew blushed and stared at a random direction. "No problem May."

"Lets go back to our room ok?" May was looking ahead and her eyes were filled with joy.

"Yeah ok." Drew was still blushing but you could barely see it.

"May?" Misty called May's name because she thinks she saw her. May on the other hand heard her name and turned around to find Misty and the gang.

"Misty? Misty!" May went to hugged Misty.

"May, is that you? And your with...Drew?!" Max was surprise to see his sister traveling with Drew.

"Hi Max, Brock, Ash, and...Pikachu!" Pikachu got off of Ash's shoulders and went onto May's shoulder.

"Pika pi!" **(Hi May! I missed you!)**

May started to giggle. "I missed you too, Pikachu."

"Ok Pikachu, come back here." Ash started to panick when Pikachu left his shoulder but soon realize the voice. "Oh hi May."

"May? Is that you? Wow you changed a lot over the years." Brock smiled to May.

"Yeah I know Brock. So hows everything?" May asked.

"Well May, we were traveling because of Ash's gym battles and we bumped into Misty along the way. So why is Drew with you?" Max gave a smirk and May blushed because she had to answer it.

"Well you see..." May was cut off because Drew hated to be ignored and he knew May didn't want to answer.

"We're in the contest and we have to be couple. So May and I are pretending to date each other." Drew flipped his hair.

Everybody's mouth was hanging open. They were to shock to speak. Until Max spoke up.

"Say what?!" Max was surprised. He never thought they will be dating one day.

"Yeah Max but were not really dating." May said this with a smile on her face.

"Oh ok." Max said this a little relieved. The truth is, Max wanted Drew to date his sister. He finally started to like Drew and he was perfect for May. They were totally the oppisite. But his wish might never come true.

"So why are guys dressed all fancy?" Brock asked May and Drew.

May blushed a little but her blush soon vanished.

"Drew took me out for dinner. And as you can see, we came back from the restuarant."

Drew just flipped his hair.

"Oh ok. Hey guys, lets go to our room." Brock said this and all of them nodded their heads.

"Hey May?" Misty wanted ask May a question.

"Yeah Misty?" May replied.

"Whats your room number?" Misty was hoping her room was close by hers so they could talk.

"Room 115. Yours?" May also wanted know.

Misty's face was very happy. "Our room is 114. Were right next to you." Misty and May smiled and started talking meanwhile going back to their rooms. The guys just followed. They were quiet and their was no point taking because they were tired.

**Me: That was nothing I guess. I thought I'll put the little gang here.**

**May: Yay! Misty is here!**

**Misty: Hey everyone! -waves-**

**Drew: Oh no.**

**Me: What the matter Drew?**

**Drew: I'm surround by girls.**

**May: So?**

**Drew: I need guys over here or I'll just leave.**

**Ash: Hey. Whats going on?**

**Misty: What are you doing here?**

**Ash: Got lost.**

**Everyone sweatdrops.**

**Me:Ok.**

**Brock: Hello there. Why is everybody here?**

**Me: Thats what I want know.**

**Max: May sister is dating Drew?!**

**Me: There no really dating Max.**

**Max: Oh.**

**Me: Oh boy, its crowded.**

**May: Yeah.**

**Me: So please...**

**Everyone: Review!!**

**Drew: Thank goodness I'm not the only boy here anymore.**

**Me: Weirdo. Bye!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello**

**May and Drew: Hey**

**Me: So where is everybody else?**

**Max: We're here**

**Brock: Yeah. When am I going to see Officer Jenny?**

**Me: -sweatdrops- I'm not sure.**

**Misty and Ash: Hi everyone!**

**Everyone except Ash and Misty: Hi Misty, Ash!**

**May: Anyways, lets go on with story.**

**Drew: MayandDrewforever does not own Pokemon.**

**Everyone except May and Drew: Awwww!!**

**May and Drew: Ewww. Gross.**

**May: On with the story already.**

The next day was the continuation of the contest and the gang was already up.

Misty went to knock on May's room to see if she went already.

"May, Drew, are you still in there?"

Drew was waiting for May to change into a different outfit today. Drew was wearing a long black sleeve shirt, with a pair of green pants and his black shoes. Then he heard a knock, he got up and open the door. Misty was smiling when he opened the door.

"Oh. Morning Drew. Is May there?"

"Yes but right now shes changing." Drew flipped his hair.

"You pervert! I hope you haven't been peeking!" Misty was playing around but she didn't know it will make Drew nervous.

"I-I'm not a perv. S-Shes in the bathroom ch-changing.' Drew was blushing.

Misty started laughing at Drew. He face was priceless.His eyes were wide open and hes fave was really red.

"It was a joke Drew." Misty still laughing at Drew.

"I knew that." Drew flips his hair but still has his blush.

"Drew? Who are you talking to?" May came out of the bathroom and was wearing her hair in the usual pony tails, that go beside her face, a blue top, a white mini skirt with a pair of shorts under it.

"Morning May." Misty gave May a smile.

"Morning." May returned her smile.

"Come on or were going to be late." May said this to May and they left.

Meanwhile Misty went back into her room so she could ask the gang if they could see May and Drew perform.

"Hey guys, can we see the contest? I want to see how they do." Misty told the gang and they all agreed to her suggestion.

**At the Contest Hall**

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back to our contest. Today we'll do the battling and see which couple will win the Sorrow City ribbon! First up is May and Drew!"

May and Drew went up stage holding hands even though they were against it. But they had to do it because it WAS a couple's contest.

**(Reminder: Drew is going to command May's pokemon and she will command his. And they are doing that until the contest is finished)**

"Beautifly..."

"Masquerain..."

"Come on out!" They both threw their pokeballs in the air and the two bug pokemon came out.

"Now their opponents are: Harley and Sandra!"

Harley came out running and Sandra came in walking slowly on the stage. Harley started giving air kisses to everyone and they have scared faces on them. Mostly everyone thought was gay or he got dropped as baby. Harley went to his sider of the stage as well Sandra.

"Caturne, come out hun." Harley said this in his girly voice. Everyone in the stadium shivered because he sounds a like a girl.

"Caturne, come on out!" Everyone was surprised to see two Caturnes. But Sandra's Caturne was wearing a pink bow on top of its head.

"Ok then. Let the match begin!" The crowd went wild but soon calmed down.

**Harley:** Caturne, bullet seed!

Caturne used bullet seed and it hit Beautifly.

"Beau!"

**Drew and May: **No! Beautifly!

**Drew:** Are you ok Beautifly?

Beautily nodded its head.

**Drew:** Good. Now use silver wind on the two Caturnes.

"Beau ti flyyyyy." Beautifly used silver wind and it was a direct hit.

**Sandra:** No Caturne! Are you ok?"

Both Caturne's nodded their heads.

**Sandra: **Good. Now use Sandstorm.

**Harley: **Now Caturne, use bullet seed again.

Both Caturnes did their attacks and both Beautifly and Masquerain got a direct hit.

"Oooh. Thats going to cost May and Drew points."

The meter for May and Drew's points went down a 1/4. There remaining points was a 75 percent left.

"Can May and Drew get their pokemon out that sandstorm and bullet seed?" MC was commenting about the battle so she will give a hint to May and Drew. She knew if they didn't stop it soon, they points are going to drop really quickly.

**May: **Masquerain, use gust!

**Drew:** Beautifly, use silver wind!

The bug pokemon nodded their heads. First Masquerain used gust to clear the sandstorm and bullet seed. So it was in a tiny hurricane. Then Beautifly used silver wind and it collied with hurricane and send it towards the Caturnes. They got direct hits and they were having a hard time getting up. When one of the Caturnes got up on its knee, it fell down again and was knocked out. The other was knocked out went it hit the floor. So both were unconscience.

Since the Caturnes were both knocked out, the judges gave them X's.

"The winners are May and Drew! There defintily heading for the final round." Rachel (**A/N: Me. Yay!) **annouced meanwhile they got off the stage.

"Now its Billy and Mandy vs. Robert and Cindy! Lets give a round od applause."

The crowd cheers so loud that the windows almost broke.

"Ok. Lets begin.!"

**Backstage**

"We did it Drew!" May went to hug Drew na dhe blushed. His blush was really light so you couldn't see it.

"Yeah I know, May. I'm not blind." Drew flicked his hair and May let go and made her little pouty face.

"I know that but we beat Harley! Thats something to celebrate, don't you think?" May asked Drew.

"I guess." Drew flicked his hair again. May just rolled her eyes at Drew.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"What? This?" Drew flicks his hair again.

"Yes that!" May pointed her finger at Drew's head.

"May! Drew!"

May and Drew turned around to see who called out there names. It was Misty and the gang.

"Misty! Brock! Ash! Max! Pikachu! Why are you here?!" May was so excited that her voice was so loud. Everybody turned theirs heads to see what the noise about. May sweatdropped and smiled shyly.

"Well May, Congrats for the first round. And that was a terrific performance. You and Drew have perfect harmony." Brock smirked at what he said after seeing the result that May and Drew had. Bith were blushing madly but soon went away.

"Yeah. Your pokemon gotten stronger than ever." Ash said this and didn't notice their blush they just had.

"That was great sis!" Max was praising his sister for the great work.

"Pika!" **(Yeah!)**

"Thank you everyone!" May was smiling and Drew showed a tiny hint of a smile too.

"What happened to Harley, May?" Brock asked her.

"Who knows. Lets just hope he doesn't show up again." Drew said this meanwhile flipping his hair.

Everyone just sweatdropped.

**On Stage**

"What a performance! Billy and Mandy goe to the final round! We'll have a five minute break before we start again. So I'll see you soon!"

Everyone was talking to each other about the contest so far and lots of people were May and Drew fans. Drew's fangirls were talking about Drew's pokemon and how cute they were. May's fanguys were talking about how cute May was and how stong her pokemon were. So basically they were enjoying the contest. Lots of girls had t-shirts saying: "Drew's the best!", "Marry me", "Date me Drew", and lots of other things. Same goes for May except with her name instead os Drew's.

"Welcome back everyone! We'll start right now. Billy and Mandy vs. Drew and May!"

The crowd goes wild again but soon settled down.

May and Drew came out and threw their pokeballs in the air.

"Lets go, Beautifly!

"Masquerain!"

The bug pokemon were glad to be out of their pokeballs and started flying around each other again.

Billy and Mandy threw their pokeballs in the air and out came a Butterfree and a Eevee.

"Freee!"

"Eevee!"

**Billy:** Butterfree, ice beam!

**Mandy:** Eevee, shadow ball!"

Both pokeomon nodded their heads and threw their attacks at the bug pokemon.

**Drew: **Beautifly, protect!"

Beautifly used protect and a green shield formed around them. The attacks bounced back the other pokemon and got hit directly.

**Billy and Mandy: **No! Are you ok?

"Free!"

"Eve!"

**Mandy:** Eevee, quick attack!"

Eevee used quick attacked and aimed for Beautifly. Beautifly got hit and fell down on the floor.

**Drew: **Beautifly, are you ok?

Beautily nodded.

**Drew:** Ok then. Use silver wind!

**May: **Masquerain, you do the same!

Both bug pokemon started doing silver wind and it was a direct hit.

"Eeee!"

"Freeeee!"

Eevee and Butterfree were both knocked out and the judges gave then three X's again.

"Wow! What a battle! Sorrow's City winners are May and Drew!"

May and Drew were happy and so was their pokemon.

"Come and get your ribbon, please!"

May and Drew nodded.

The judges gave them a blue ribbon with gold sparkles on it.

"Lets give them another round of applause!"

The crowd cheered their hearts out.

"Thank you everyone!" May said this meawhile smiling.

**Me: I finished!**

**May: That was good I think?**

**Drew: Eh.**

**Me: I'm sorry I haven't updated. I'm doing summer school and have homework.**

**Drew: Poor you. -being sarcastic-**

**Me: Hey!**

**May: I'm hungry.**

**Drew and me: -sweatdrops-**

**May: What?**

**Me: Never mind.**

**Harley: Thats not fair! I lost to those little punks!**

**Me: So what!**

**Harley: I refuse to lose to them!**

**Drew: Oh just shut it!**

**Me: Anyways, please...**

**Everyone: REVIEW!!**

**Me: Thank you for reading. I'll put the mysterious person who wants to still May's heart in the next chapter. So stay tune.**

**Drew: And updates will be taking a little longer for her summer school homework and stuff.**

**May: Yup! So please be patient!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hello!**

**May: Hi.**

**Drew: ...**

**May: Whats wrong Drew?**

**Drew: ...**

**Me: Anyways, I want to thank all the people who reviewed my story.**

**May: Thank you for reviewing.**

**Drew: ...**

**Me: Whats wrong with him?**

**May: I don't know.**

**Misty: Hi.**

**May and me: Hi Misty!**

**Drew: ...**

**Max, Ash, and Brock: Hi everyone.**

**May, Misty and Me: Hi guys!**

**Drew: ...**

**Max: Whats up with him?**

**Misty: Don't know.**

**Brock goes over to Drew and whispers something in his ear.**

**Drew starts blushing and Brock smirks.**

**Drew: Eeew no.**

**Brock: Riiight. Whatever you say Drew.**

**Ash: What did you say?**

**Brock: Well, I told him if he l...**

**Drew got Brock and covered his mouth with his hand.**

**Drew: Brock and I have to go somewhere. Bye.**

**Drew takes brock and leaves.**

**Me: Ok. That was really weird and strange.**

**May and Misty: Yup.**

**Max: She does not own Pokemon.**

**Ash: Yup. On with the story.**

After the contest was finished, May and the gang started heading over to the Pokemon Center. When they arrived at the Pokemon Center, they were greeted by Nurse Joy and after Brock trying to purpose or whatever he does, Max pulled Brock's ear. After they congratulated Drew and May on their victory, they all went back into their rooms.

**The Next Day**

**Drew's POV**

-Yawns and streches-

'Morning already? Oh well. Hmm...I wonder if May is awake?'

I turn my head to see May still asleep in her bed.

'She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. I wonder should I give her a morning kiss?'

I thought over what I said and just shook my head.

'What am I thinking?! May is my rival and friend! I can't like her or even LOVE her!! I can't kiss her. I know were a "couple" but were not really dating, so why do I feel like kissing her?'

I sigh a big sigh.

'Oh well. I should take a shower before she wakes up.'

**Normal POV**

May wakes up and hears the shower running.

'Hmm...Must be Drew taking a shower. I should take a shower after him.'

May started to walk across the room to her dresser and out of nowhere, Roselia came out of her Poke ball.

"Roselia. **(Morning May.)  
**

"Oh Roselia. What are you doing out of your poke ball?"

"Rosel rose." **(Its stufy in there.)**

"I see."

Roselia started walking towards her trainer's bed. When she got there, she started jumping on it.

"Roselia, I think Drew will get mad at you for jumping on his bed."

"Rosel lia ro ro rosel. Roselia sel rose ro ro." **(Where always sleeping on the ground and its uncomfortable. Besides, you can't jump on a sleeping bad that much.)**

"True but you shouldn't do it."

Roselia stopped jumping and walked toward May. When she got there, she pulled May towards the bed.

"Roselia ro." **(You know you want to jump on it as well.)**

"I do but I could do it on my own bed."

"Rosel lia rose." **(Please. Drew never plays with me.)**

"Fine." May goes over to Drew's bed and gets on it and starts jumping with Roselia. Both of them were laughing but they didn't hear that Drew had finish taking his shower.

**Drew's POV**

"That was refreshing. I wonder if Sleeping Beauty finally woke up."

As Drew was getting out of the bathroom, he could laughter.

'Whats going on? I know now that May's awake but who is laughing with her?'

When Drew opened the door, he saw May and Roselia jumping on his bed.

'Oh no! Roselia is out and I hope she didn't tell May that I like her.'

Drew was starting to get worry but then soon calmed down.

'Wait a minute. If Roselia already told May that I like her, they wouldn't be jumping on my bed. Oh well. I better take a chance.'

Drew opened the bathroom door completely and May turned around.

**Normal POV**

Roselia stopped jumping because she saw Drew come out of the bathroom. May wondered why she stopped jumping so she turned around and saw Drew out of the bathroom. He had his boxers on and a yellow towel around his neck.

May blushed and turned around.

"Drew! Put on some clothes!"

Drew smirked then put on act of being hurt by her words.

"Aww May. You don't like the way I'm dressed right now?" After saying that he started smirking again.

May turned around then regreted it. She blushed really hard and now, she looked a ripe tomatoe.

"Just change already!"

Drew just started chuckling to himself. He always liked seeing May get embarrassed by him. That was one of his favorite hobbies with May. The other is making her mad.

May turned around to leave but Drew was back in the bathroom and was already changing. So she decided to stay for awhile.

After five minutes, Drew came out wearing his blue jeans and a long black sleeve shirt. On top of the long sleeve, he wore a red, button-up, shirt but it was open. Right away you could see the black on underneath it. If you can't see it, your really blind. He was also wearing a pair of black shoes. May started staring at Drew because he looked HOT. But May didn't want to admit.

"Earth to May. Are you okay?" Drew was waving his hand in front of the brunette's face.

"Huh? What? Oh right. Yeah I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

"Because you were spacing out. Was it because I'm dressed this way? If it was, I say you like me, May." Drew smirked.

May blushed but soon snapped out of it.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"Yes?"

"I mean no!"

"No?"

"YES!"

"Yes?"

"No! Now stop it Drew!"

May left and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Meanwhile Drew went outside to take a walk with Roselia.

**Drew's POV**

I see May enter the bathroom. If my guess is right, I think shes going to take a shower.

"Roselia, lets go out for a walk meanwhile shes taking a bath."

"Roselia ro?" **( You really like her, don't you?)**

Roselia starts smirking and Drew blushed.

"No I don't."

"Rose ro selia roslia?" **(Then what was the arguement about then?)**

"Its nothing really."

"Roselia ro ro rose. Selia ro. Ro rose roselia?" **(I know what you were talking about. I'm not that dumb. So why don't you admit that you like her?)**

"I don't like her. Now, shall we go outside?"

I start walkining towards the door and Roselia grabs me from the back if my jeans. I turn around and look down at her.

"What is it Roselia?"

I see Roselia growing angry at me and all of sudden, she stabs me at the back of my leg.

"OWW! Roselia, what was that for?"

"Roselia ro." **(Because you won't admit you like her.)**

" Ok you win. I'll tell her that I like her but right now is not the right time. Maybe at Christmas Eve. What do you think?

"Rose. Roselia rose el?" **(I guess. Christmas is in 7 months, right?)**

"Yeah. Why are you asking?"

"Roselia." **(Just wondering.)**

Then I see Roselia rubbing both of her rose hands together.

'Oh no. I hope she isn't planning anything. I better keep an eye on her.'

"Roselia, lets go out for a walk."

"Ro." **(Sure.)**

**Normal POV**

After Drew left the room with Roselia, May came out of the bathroom. She made sure Drew wasn't there or peaking at her. May sighed because the close was clear.

May started putting on her underwear and her bra on. After that, she started putting on white skirt that was above the knee.

All of sudden, Drew opened the door and didn't know May was out already. When he looked up from the door knob, he saw May in her bra and white skirt.

Drew started blushing madly. May did the same but she grabbed her towel to cover her upper body.

"DREW! TURN AROUND!"

Drew turned around without hesitation. He was looking at the floor. He was embarrassed and he was afraid that he ruined hes chance with May.

May on the other hand quickly put on her red top. After she finished doing that, she went over to tap on Drew's shoulder.

Drew turned around but didn't look at her face. She knew why so she decided to speak up.

"Drew, I know it wasn't on purpose so I forgive you."

Drew still didn't look up. His mind was still replaying of what just happened moments ago.

"Drew? Drew!"

Drew snapped out of it and was covering his ears.

"Jeez May. You didn't have to scream in my ear. I think I'm deaf. If I am, I blame you."

May just rolled her eyes. Drew looked up at her blushes a little.

"May. I'm sorry that I walked in like that without even knocking. I just forgot my pokeballs and my wallet. I didn't know you were out of the shower already. I thought you were going to take a long time but I was wrong. So I'm really sorry."

Drew turned around and saw Roselia. He had forgotten that she was not in her pokeball. Roselia started snickering at Drew. Drew just sighed. He knew he'll never hear the end of it from her.

May didn't want Drew to ignore her so she asked him a question.

"Drew?"

Drew turned around to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

Drew nodded and May was smiling,

"Ok then. Lets go meet the others. I want to know where their going. Is that alright Drew?"

"I see no problem with that."

"Ok then. Lets go!"

May took her yellow backpack with her. She knew all her stuff (except clothing) was in there. Drew went to the desk that close to his bed and grabbed his pokeballs. After she saw Drew got his things, she went out the door and knocked on room 114.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Misty? Are you there?"

The door opened and Max was there rubbing his head.

"Max! What happened to you?"

"I fell off the bed because Misty and Ash are fighting. Don't ask me why because I don't know."

May just rolled her eyes.

"Well, may I come in?"

"You are my sister, so yeah."

May smiled. When she passed Max, Drew was at the front of the door.

"What are you doing here Drew?" Max was suprised so decided to ask him that question.

"Well, May wanted to talk to Misty before we leave for the next town. So I have to tell her when were leaving which wil be in a hour. Is that enough information?" Drew flipped his hair.

"Whatever." Max moved aside so Drew could pass.

Drew walked over next to May who was sitting on one of the beds.

"Hey Drew."

"Hey."

"Misty, why were you yelling at Ash?"

"Well May, he said water pokemon are weak against fire, which I know. I told him my garados was strong enough to be attacked by a flame thrower but he won't believe me. You went over to my gym once and you saw it yourself. So tell Ash hes wrong!" Misty was starting to cry but she held it in.

May just sighed.

"Ash, Misty is telling the truth. We had a match and she won."

Ash was gaping at her words and suddenly startes scratching his chin a little.

"Sorry Misty."

Misty just smiled.

Drew wanted to leave the Pokemon so they could get to Moon Town early before the other contest starts.

"May, aren't you going to say good bye yet?"

Brock was quiet the whole time because he was reading a Breeder's Guide book. So, he decided to speak up.

"Where are you guys heading?

May wanted to know as well.

"Yeah Drew. We are we heading?"

Drew just sighed and said,

"We're going to Moon Town."

May stood up from the bed and was about to ask why until it struck her.

"Are we going to another contest?"

Drew was surprised she got it right. He expected her to ask why because she was sometimes dense.

"Very good May." Drew said this sarcastically meanwhile clapping his hands.

"Thanks." May smiled until she registered what he meant to say.

"Hey! I know I'm dense at times but I'm not stupid Drew!"

May was starting to get angry but Drew started walking out of the room. May was about to go after him until he threw a red rose at her. May was blushing and she earned a smirk from Misty and Max. Drew, on the other hand, didn't see her blush or the evil smirks. May was still rooted at her spot and was spacing out after Drew left the room. Max sighed and went over to his sister to wake her up from day dreaming.

"May. May!"

May snapped out of her little world and now was facing Max.

"Huh?"

"You were spaced out May." Misty decided to butt in because she hated to be ignored.

"Were you thinking about Drew?" Misty was smirking evily.

May blushed.

"N-no. W-Why would you say that Misty?" May couldn't stop struttering so it was a big give away.

"Hmm...maybe because you spaced out after he gave you the rose." Misty knew she got evidence against May so, it might be fun to make fun of her.

"I have to go. Drew might be waiting for me already." May said this because she didn't want them to know she liked Drew.

Ash was so dense that he didn't know what was going on until May had to go.

"Ok then May. We'll you see you soon."

Everyone sweatdroppes except Ash.

"What?"

Brock just sighed and said,

"Never mind."

"Ok guys, I really have to leave. I'll see you soon."

May waved good bye to everyone before leaving the room. Everyone waved back to her.

After May closed the door behind her, she sighed a heavy sigh. Then she went to her room to pack up her stuff. Before she opened the door, she saw a package that was for her in red and she saw a green one as well. May took the packages in the room and starting opening the one in red that was for her.

After unwrapping the red wrapper, their was a letter taped to a skinny brown box. It read:

_Dear May_

_I am in love with you. My name is Mark and I want to be your boyfriend. When I saw you at the contest, I saw the boy next to you. I know it was a couple contest so I figured he was your boyfriend._

May started blushing but she kept on reading the letter.

_If you ever break up with him for whatever reason, I want you to be my girlfriend. Please think this over. I do hope you enjoy your present._

_ Love_

_ Mark_

May knew right away that it was on of her fanboys. So she just sighed. She put the note aside and opened the box. In the box was a red laptop. May was full of shock and started turning on her laptop.

After 10 minutes has past, Drew came back in their room.

Drew saw May on some laptop and wondered who gave it to her.

"May, who gave a laptop?"

May looked up and saw Drew.

"Oh hi Drew! One of my fannoys gave it to me. There was another package with this except it was for you. I think I put it on your bed."

Drew turned around and like May said, there was a package for him.

Drew went over to his bed and started ripping the green wrapper. After that was taking care of, there was a skinny brown box just like May's. Drew saw a letter attached to and read it.

_Dear Drew_

_I love you! I saw you today at the contest with that ugly girl. She doesn't deserve you, Drew. You deserve a better person like me. I took the liberty to buy you a green laptop because I know your favorite color is green. I really hope you enjoy the gift I bought for you._

_ Love_

_ Stacy_

Drew could tell it was from one of stupid fangirls of his. But he really likes the laptop. Also, now he feels like he been being stalked by his fangirls.

"May?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you see anybody dropping these off?"

"No. But I really feel like I've been followed by on of the fanboys."

"So what are supose to do?"

"I guess we just keep them."

"You're right."

"That reminds me. I have to go back to Misty's room so I couls ask her if she has a myspace or aim."

"Whatever."

"Thanks. See you in a bit but don't touch my laptop!"

With that, May left the room and went towards Misty's.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Misty? You there?"

Misty opened the door.

"Oh hi May. What up?"

"Misty, do have a myspace or aim?"

"I have both. Why are you asking?"

"Well, Drew and I hot laptops by our fans so we were thinking of creating a account for myspace and aim."

"Ok then. Lucky for you everybody has a laptop."

"Everybody?! Including my brother?!"

"Yeah. Thats how we found him in Petalburg City."

"Lucky him."

"Here are our myspaces: **waterpokemonlover **(Misty)

**ladiesman ** (Brock)

**lil'bro ** (Max)

**pokemonmaster ** (Ash)

"There you go May."

May looked over the names and smiled.

"Thanks Misty."

"No problem but give me back the paper."

"Why?"

"You want out aims right?"

May sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah."

Misty wrote the usernames for aim. Which were: **AshyBoy**

** Mistyblue**

** Brocktherock**

** Maxittothetop**

"Ok. Here you go May."

Misty returns the paper to May.

"Thank you so much Misty!"

"No problem. Just don't forget to e-mail us."

"Okay. Bye Misty. Tell everyone I said bye."

"Sure thing May."

Before May left, she gave Misty a hug then went back into her room.

When May entered the shared room with Drew, she saw he was already on myspace.

"Are you on myspace already Drew?"

"What do think?" Drew flipped his hair in a arrogant way. May just rolled her eyes.

May went over to her bed and started doing her myspace account. After 5 minutes of making her myspace, she finally could send messages to her friends. May started sending friends requests to her friends.

After a few minutes, she had 5 friends.

May wondered who was her fifth friend. When she saw the picture, it was Drew. May was full of shock that she turned around to face Drew.

"Drew?"

"Hmm?"

"You added me as a friend?"

"Yeah. Got a problem?" With that, Drew looked up from his laptop.

"No. Not at all."

"Good." Then he looked back at his laptop.

**Me: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a long time. -bows-**

**May: Its not your fault. You had summer school. **

**Drew: When do you get out?**

**Me: July 25.**

**May and Drew: Oh.**

**Misty, Ash, Brock, and Max: So we have laptops?**

**Me: Yeah. You don't want them?**

**Everyone: We do want them!**

**Misty: It was just a surprise.**

**Me: I know. I'm typing whatever comes to my head. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Me: I'm sorry that I didn't put the mystery person in this chapter. I'll put him in chapter nine because the next chapter will be nothing special.**

**So pleae forgive me. Bye! -waves-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey everyone!**

**May and Drew: Hi!**

**Me: Hows everyone?**

**The gang: Good!**

**Misty: Are you finish with summer school?**

**Me: Yup!**

**May: Great!**

**Me: Yeah.**

**The guys: ...**

**Me: Whats wrong with you?**

**- Drew flicks his hair - **

**Drew: Well were bored.**

**Me: Oh. - takes out a water balloon out of nowhere - **

**- May whispers to Misty - **

**May: This should be fun.**

**- Misty nodded and also grabbed a balloon - **

**Me: 1, 2, and 3! Fire!**

**- Throws the balloons at the boys - **

**The boys: Aaaaahhhh!!**

**The girls: Hahaha!! That was fun!**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Brock: She does not own Pokemon.**

**Me: Yup. Now on with the story. **

After they had their little time with with their new laptops, they started leaving the Pokemon Center. May and Drew were heading to Moon Town for the next contest and to win their next ribbon. If they win the contest, they will only need one more ribbon to enter the Grand Festival for couples. To enter the Grand Festival, you only need three ribbons. They were walking out of Sorrow City and they had to find Sorrow Forest to get to Moon Town. Moon Town is pretty close by Sorrow City so it will take 3 days to get there.

May was starting to get bored so she started a conversation with Drew.

"Drew?"

Drew turned around to face May.

"Yeah?"

May didn't know what to say so she started with a topic that she always pondered on.

"Why do you always tease me?"

Drew got quiet but then he smirked.

"Its for me to know and you to find out." Drew flicked his hair and started looking up at the sky.

May on the other hand was mad but then calmed down. After a good 30 minutes of silence, they reached Sorrow Forest. Drew wanted to get there early so they could sign up early and to train their pokemon for the appeal round. May, always liked taking her time but her trainind did need a little more improvement so she could be at the level of Drew's.

The forest was really big and if you didn't know your way around, you could get lost.

"Drew?"

"Hmm? What is it May?"

"I'm just wondering, how do you know this forest so well. It looks like you know were going."

"To tell you the truth May, I once got lost in in this forest when I was little. Luckily, my mother found me and she told me how to get out of the forest if I was ever lost again."

"Oh. Drew? Where is your mother and father when you go to compete each contest?"

Drew stopped walking and turned his whole body around to face May. May being as dense as she was, didn't what was going to happen next.

"May?"

"Yeah Drew?"

"Can we sit down somewhere so i could tell you about my parents?"

May nodded and Drew led her to a open field. The field had lots of trees and there was pond for water pokemon if they wanted to have some fun in the water. When they got to a tree, they sat down under its shade then Drew started talking.

"It all began before I started on my journey to become the best cooridantor."

_Flashback_

_"Mother, when are getting to grandpa's house?"_

_Drew was in the back seat of the car and he was going to his grandpa's house for a visit before he leaves on his journey. He was about to turn ten in 2 months and his mother, Rose Hayden, was in the front seat with her husband, Andrew Hayden. Drew's father was driving the car for 2 hours straight but he was also excited because he could see his father again after 2 years. _

_"We'll be there in 15 minutes Drew so be patient." Drew's mother was smiling. _

_She was wearing a red blouse and a blue knee-length skirt. She has brown hair and she has emerald eyes and she was a very pretty woman. Her husband, Andrew, was sometimes a jerk but he a kind person. He was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and has dark green hair and he also has emerald eyes. Drew on the other hand was wearing a long black sleeve shirt and green pants. Drew mostly got his father's looks so he looked liked him._

_When they were just 5 minutes away, another car came in front of them. It looked like it was running away from something or someone. The person who was driving the car was busy looking somewhere else and crashed to the Hayden's car. Before the car crashed, Rose unbuckled her seat belt and went to the passenger's seat to protect Drew. She made it on time before the crash._

_After the crash, the person who crashed into the Hayden's car was a criminal that just robbed a bank and the police was chasing him. He survived the accident but Drew's parents didn't. Drew was safe and sound but was scared because he nearly died. When he opened his eyes, he saw his mom motionless because her forehead was bleeding. His father was bleeding from his arm and a piece of glass was at the spot of his heart. Drew was shaking his mom hoping she was going to live but she didn't move. Drew was crying but soon gain control again. He had to go to his granpa's place and tell him everything and get him to call 911._

_Drew got out of the car and saw the police were already there and they had the criminal. He walked over to one of the police officers and tapped her on her arm._

_"Why hello there. Why are you here?"_

_Drew was about to cry again and soon, the oficer realized that his parents were in the car. Dead. She gave a sympathetic look and hugged him._

_"There there. Shh..everything is going to be alright. I'll take you to the closet relative here. Do you know where the closest one is?"_

_Drew looked at her and was crying._

_"My grandpa. sniffs. Lives. sniff. 5 minutes. sniff. Away from here." The police woman nodded and took Drew in her police car meanwhile the others knew why and understood. Meanwhile, they were in the car already on the road, the woman just wanted ask Drew a few easy questions._

_"Whats your name?"_

_Drew already stopped crying because he had no more tears to shed._

_"Drew."_

_"How old are you Drew?"_

_"I'm about to turn ten in 2 months."_

_"Oh. What were your parents names?"_

_"My father's name is Andrew Hayden and mother's name is Rose Hayden."_

_"I'm guessing your mother named you after your father. Am I right?"_

_Drew nodded sadly._

_The woman saw a little house and stopped the car._

_"Drew, is this where your grandpa lives?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Come on then."_

_They got of the car and the woman knocked on the door. She heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Then there was a man around in his forties._

_"Yes? May I help you officer?"_

_"Are you Drew's grandfather?"_

_"Yes I am. I'm Nicholas Hayden."_

_"Well your grandson, Drew, and his parents were just in a car crash. Drew is only who survived. His are parents are dead. I'm sorry sir. Is it alright that your grandson may live with you?"  
_

_Nicholas looked at Drew whos eyes were red from crying._

_"Yes. I'll let him live with me. Drew? What do you say? Do you want to live with me?"_

_Drew nodded his head._

_"Thank you officer..."_

_"Jenny. Officer Jenny."_

_"Ah yes. Thank you officerJenny for bringing back my grandson after that terrible accident that happened to his parents."_

_"Welcome. Just promise me that you will take care of your grandson."_

_"I will. I'm his only relative living. So I'll really take care of him."_

_"Thank you sir. Have a nice day."_

_"You too!"_

_They both waved good bye and Nicholas turned towards Drew. He opened his arms and Drew immediatly went into them._

_"There Drew. Everything will be okay.We'll ahve the funeral for your parents in a week. So lets get you something to eat."_

_Drew nodded._

_"Thank you grandpa for everthing."_

_"Its okay Drew. What are families for?"_

_Drew and his grandpa started laughing. Although Drew was laughing, in the inside he was sad, lonely, abd heartborken._

_End of flashback_

"So now you know. My parents died in car crash, my grandfather is still living and hes somewhere in his fifties right now."

May was starting to cry and Drew noticed it right away.

"May, whats wrong?"

May looked up and you could see new tears forming.

"I never knew. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I am your rival but also your friend so why? Why didn't you tell me?"

May started crying again and Drew sighed. He hugged her and May was surprised but soon cried harder. Drew was panicking because he never held a girl who cried. Not even helped a girl who was crying. Up till now he started doing these things he never dreamed of doing in the future. 1) He fell in love. 2) Tell a person how his family died. 3) Never held a girl. 4) Tried stopping a girl from crying. 5) Never knew he was going to fall in love with his rival. These were the things that Drew didn't expect in life and May was one of them. He knew from the start that May was right for him. Even though they argue alot, he was trying to express his feelings for her.

Going back to the situation he was in, he decided to tell May why.

"May?"

May stopped crying and looked up at him. Her eyes were red from crying and you could tell by her eyes that she was sorry for him. Drew sighed again and was ready to tell his feelings and the truth.

"1) I didn't want you to worry about me and feel sorry for me. 2) I never told anyone about my past and 3), I feel like I can trust you and you are very special to me."

May by now has stopped crying. She was really suprised that she was special to Drew and he told her about his past life. She was blushing when he said she was special. The special part made her hopes go high up. Yes she finally understood why she always hated Drew. It was because he was arrogant, stuck up, mean, a jerk but he was cute, friendly, and sweet when he wants to be. May never imagined to fall in love with her rival but now she knew she did.

"What are you saying Drew?"

"May, I finally understand my feelings. I'm in love with you."

May's mouth was open. She knew it was coming but she is still surprise. Her rival has fallen in love with her and vice versa. She had tears in her eyes and Drew noticed. Once again he started panicking.

"May, please don't cry."

May looked up to see his face and she put her hand on his cheek.

"Drew, I'm not crying because I'm sad or hurt. I'm crying because I'm happy that you love me. Also, Drew, I love you too."

Drew smiled and leaned in to kiss her. May happliy responded by deepening the kiss. Drew smiled against her lips then he begged for entry. May accepted and Drew's tongue was passing through her lips. When his tongue got in, he started playing with her tongue. May moaned softly and that made Drew smirk. After awhile, they broke the kiss to get some air.

"Drew?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Of course. Why would I lie to someone I really care about."

May smiled and gave him another kiss but this one was a short one. After there short kiss, Drew got an idea so he wanted to tell May.

"May, lets let our pokemon out of their pokeballs."

May nodded and threw the pokeballs in air and out came all of her pokemon. Drew did the same. When every pokemon came out, May and Drew told them to behave and stay close by. They all nodded and wondered through the open fields meanwhile their trainers were still under the tree.

**Pokemon's POV**

After the pokemon were sure they were out of ear shot, Roselia walked over to Beautifly and Masquerain who were flying in the air.

"Roselia. Rose selia ro." **(Hey you guys! Come down! I need to talk to you!)**

Both bug pokemon went to Roselia and sat on the ground so they could talk.

"Beu." **(What is it?)**

"Ro ro selia lia roselia." **(What did you guys do to make Drew and May fall in love?)**

Mas mas masquerain." **(We didn't do anything that we know of.)**

"Roselia rose ro." **(Whatever you did, it worked out well.)**

"Beautilfy beau fly." **(Like Masquerain said, "We didn't do anything".)**

"Ro. Roselia ro rosel." **(Oh well. At least there finallt together. Right?)**

"Beau." **(Right!)**

"Mas." **(Right!)**

After the three pokemon had there little conversation, they went back to resting or playing around with the others. Beautifly and Masquerain went to a tree and stayed there because it was nice and cool under the shade of dark colored leaves. Roselia went where Blaziken, Eevee, and Absol were resting because they didn't feel like playing. Roselia was surprised to see Eevee with the other two pokemon. Usually Eevee likes playing with the others but maybe she didn't feel like it today.

Blastoise and Venasor were in the pond and they were getting each other wet. It looks like they were battling to see who got wet the most. So far, Blastoise was winning.

Flygon and Butterfree were just flying around the field. When they got tired, they would sit down on the ground and talk. They looked like they were enjoying each others company. This is what you expect when your trainer's pokemon get along really well. If they get along well, they become a family to you and to other pokemon.

**Normal POV**

Leaving their pokemon be, May and Drew are still talking about each others past. May had learned that Drew has on family member alive and that he loved her for a long time. Drew had learned that May had missed her brother since he left for his journey with Ash and the gang. Now, she was happy because she got see him with Ash and the others just awhile ago. They both learned that they loved each opther for a long time but they were so blind that they didn't notice.

After their little talk, there was silence. They watched their pokemon play and rest. After a few minutes of quiet, May decided to say something to Drew.

"Drew?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please stay here meanwhile I go somewhere?"

"Alright but where are you going?"

"Don't worry. I'll be close by."

"Ok then."

"Thanks Drew."

With that, May hugged Drew and then let go. She took her backpack with her and Drew knew what she was going to do. So when she left, he took out his laptop and started making his AIM account. He already finished making his myspace acoount before they left the Pokemon Center so now all was left was to make a Aim account.

**May's POV**

May found a nice spot under a tree that was away from Drew. She turned on her laptop and started making her AIM. After a few minutes, May had her AIM already. She signed off and decided to go to myspace.

"I need to go on myspace and tell Misty what just happened."

When she was on myspace, she saw Misty was on line so she decided to send her a message.

**sapphireeyes: **Hey Misty.

**waterpokemonlover: **Hey May. Hows it going with Drew?

**sapphireeyes: **Ok. Well...he told me something something that caught off gaurd.

**waterpokemonlover: **What is it?

**sapphireeyes: **He told me...

**waterpokemonlover: **Told you what?

**sapphireeyes: **That he loves me. O/O

**waterpokemonlover: **O.O

Really?

**sapphireeyes: **Yeah.

**waterpokemonlover: **Aaawww. How sweet! :)

**sapphireeyes: **Can we talk on AIM better?

**waterpokemonlover: **Sure.

**sapphireeyes: **Oh and Misty? Can you tell the others to go online as well?

**waterpokemonlover: **Ok.

_**sapphireeyes has signed off.**_

_**waterpokemonlover has signed off.**_

**Normal POV**

May signed off from myspace and now she was going to AIM.

_**Maylovesgreen has signed on.**_

Maylovesgreen: Hello? Anyone there?

_**Ashyboy, Mistyblue, Brocktherock, and Maxittothetop has signed in.**_

Ashyboy: Hey May.

Mistyblue: Hey

Brocktherock: Hi

Maxittothetop: Hey sis.

Maylovesgreen: Hey everyone!

Mistyblue: So are you going to tell them?

Maylovesgreen: O/O

Maxittothetop: Tell us what?

Mistyblue: Max, I think you log off.

Maxittothetop: No way! I'm staying!

Mistyblue: Suit yourself.

Ashyboy: Well, what did you want to tell us, May?

_**Drewlovesred had signed on.**_

Drewlovesred: That she got a boyfriend.

Brocktherock: Who is it May?

Maylovesgreen: Well its...

Mistyblue: Can't you tell by her username?

Everyone looks at her username.

Ashyboy: Who?

Mistyblue: Who always wears green, Ash?

Ashyboy: Oooh! Its Max.

Mistyblue: O.O

Brocktherock: O.O

Maylovesgreen: No you idiot. I love my brother but I don't want to date him. Hes my family. Why would I date my own family memeber?

Ashyboy: Don't know.

Drewlovesred: Well I know who is her boyfriend.

Mistyblue: rolls eyes and smiles

Ashyboy: Who is it Drew?

Maxittothetop: Let me guess. You.

Drewlovedred: Thats right.

Ashyboy: O.O

Brocktherock: I knew you guys will someday confess.

Maylovesgreen: O/O

Drewlovesred: O/O

Maxittothetop: YAY! Drew is dating my sister.

Drewlovesred: Your not mad?

Maxittothetop: Why would I be?

Maylovesgreen: You always hated Drew.

Maxittothetop: I was playing around.

Ashyboy: You were?

Mistyblue: Your really are dense Ash.

Ashyboy: Hey!

Maylovesgreen: I have to go guys. I bet Drew wants to get going? Right?

Drewlovesred: Right.

Maylovesgreen: Bye guys!

Brocktherock: Bye

Maxittothetop: Later sis.

Ashyboy: Bye May, Drew!

_**Brocktherock, Maxittothetop, Ashyboy, and Drewlovesred has signed off.**_

Mistyblue: Behave you two. ;)

Maylovesgreen: O/O

Misty!

Mistyblue: Just Kidding. Bye!

Maylovesgreen: Bye!

_**Mistyblue and Maylovesgreen has signed off.**_

**Me: That was fun.**

**May: Poor Drew. His family died in a car accident.**

**-May cries-**

**-Drew walks over to May and hugs her-**

**Drew: Don't cry May.**

**Misty and the gang: Hi!**

**Me: Hey.**

**Max: What going on?**

**Me: Read from the top.**

**-Everyone reads from the little conversation-**

**Everyone: Aaaawww!**

**Me: I know.**

**Misty: You updated faster this time.**

**Me: I know because summer school eneded. Still, I have to read books for the summer. -sticks tongue out-**

**Brock: Too bad.**

**Me: Yup.**

**-May and Drew comes back-**

**Everyone: Aaaawww.**

**Drew: -blushes- Knock it off already.**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Max and Brock: So please...**

**Everyone: Review!!**

**Me: I'll accept any ideas. Bye!**


	9. I'm so sorry

**I'm sorry this is not a chapter. I'm getting more busy than ever beacuase my 1st year of high school is about 2 start and I need 2 prepare myself. So please forgive me. I still have to finish my summer reading homework so I couldn't update. I AM SO SORRY!! I'll make it up to you. I'll upload 2 or 3 chapters before the end of August. I promise. So please bare with me. Agian I am SO SORRY for not updating. Please forgive me. When I start my high school year, I won't be updating that much. I might upload once a month. Even though I can't upload, I'll be writing some of the chapters during class when I get bored. So please forgive me. Also, I have a bit of writer's block. Thats the other reasom why I couldn't update anything. So please stay as my faithful readers. I really do appreciate it.**

**Your friend**

** Rachel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hi!**

**May and Drew: Hi!**

**May: Got a new chapter already?**

**Drew: If were here it means yes you amateur.**

**May: Hey! I was just asking!**

**Me: Anyways, I dedicate this chapter to****kisa-kara-chan for ****giving me a wonderful ideas. I'll use one of the ideas for the next chapter.**

**May and Drew: Thanks.**

**Drew: For some reason, I feel like I'm not going like this chapter.**

**Me: You mean that you liked the others?!**

**- May and I have eyes and mouths wide open-**

**-Drew blushes-**

**Me: I knew you'll come around! -hugs Drew-**

**Drew: Yeah yeah whatever. Just get off me.**

**-I let him go-**

**May: Drew likes the story! Drew likes the story! Drew likes the story!**

**Drew: Shut it May!  
May: Drew likes the story! Drew likes the story!**

**--Drew walks over to May and kisses her.-**

**Me: O.O**

**May: O.O**

**-May gets over the little shock and kisses back-**

**Me: O.O**

**-pulls a curtain to hide May and Drew-**

**Me: Anyway, meanwhile their kissing in there like their life depended on it, heres the new chapter. Enjoy!**

After May and Drew had their little rest with there pokemon, they returned them into their pokeballs and started walking on the road again. They were glad they confessed to each other and things don't feel as awkward anymore. When they enter a new couple's contest, they don't need to worry if they have to kiss each other in front of everyone because they are a couple now. The wind was blowing nice and cool and May's hair kept on moving. Drew saw this and blushed. He didn't know why he was blushing but the view he had of her was very beautiful. May was walking in front of him because she wanted to lead for awhile so he just agreed.

The sun is setting and its getting chiller.

"May, I think we should stop here and set up camp."

"I agree."

May shivers a little and he just shook his head and gave May his jacket that he pulled out of his green backpack.

"Here." Drew placed his green purple jacket over May's shoulders. May looks at Drew and gives him a smile.

"Thanks Drew." With that, May gave Drew a small kiss on the cheek. Drew just smirked.

"Anytime May." he flips his hair.

"Shouldn't we get some firewood and and make us a fire for tonight?

"Good thinking May." Drew clapped for May sarcastically.

May, however, gave him a death glare but Drew just shrugged it off.

After having their little "arguement", they went their seperate ways to find wood. After looking for 10 minutes, they had enough wood to last for 2 days. after they started the fire, they became hungry.

"Drew, what are we going to eat?"

Drew looked at May for a second and went to his green backpack and took out a portable cooking kit. **(Don't ask me how those things fit into a small package.)** Drew took out a pot and 2 noodle cups. May saw this and her mouth was watering a bit. Drew turned around and saw May's face and gave a smirk.

"I know I'm irrestible May, but can you had me my water bottle?"

May snapped out of it and glared at Drew.

"I was not looking at you Mr. Know-It-All! I was looking at the noodles because I'm starving!"

Drew had a little surprise look but then it vanished. May looked at him wondering if he was going to say anything. After three minutes of silence, Drew got a little irritated.

"May! Aren't you suppose to give me my watter bottle so I can make the noodles."

May just blinked at and then she realized that she forgot about the water bottle.

"Sorry."

She went over to his backpack and took out his bottle.

"Here."

May passed the bottle Drew and he grabbed it from her.

"Thanks."

May's jaw was open and Drew saw that.

"Close your mouth May or a fly might fly in it."

May closed her mouth and was about to shout until they heard a noise behind some bushes.

"What was that Drew?"

"Don't know. Lets check it out."

May nodded. They walked over to the bush and saw a Roselia. It looked liked it was abandon. Roselia saw them and was about to run away until May got it and held it her arms.

"Thats ok, your safe now. Where's your trainer?"

Roselia didn't speak and just bowed her head in a sad way. Right away, May and Drew knew it was abandoned.

"Would you like to eat something?" Drew asked. You could tell he was worried about the Roselia.

Roselia just nodded her head.

"Alright. May, bring Roselia over here where its warm and I'll make the food."

"Okay. There there Roselia. You don't need to worry, Drew and I won't abandon you, I promise."

Roselia smiled.

"Would like to be my new pokemon?"

Roselia nodded happily.

"Ro se ro se!" **(Yeah yeah!)**

"Ok then. Lets go with Drew."

They walked over to Drew and found him with the noodles ready and Roselia's pokemon food.

"Drew, we should use this time to feed our pokemon."

"Your right May."

Drew and May threw their pokeballs in the air and out came: Blaziken, Venasour (sp?), Blastoise (sp?), Eevee, Beautifly, Masquerain, Absol, Roselia, Butterfree, and last but not least, Flygon. Drew's Roselia saw the other Roselia and walked over to it. When May's Roselian saw this, it had a smile over its face. The two Roselias talked for awhile meanwhile their food was being prepared.

**The Roselia's POV**

"Roselia ro." **(Hi. I'm Drew's Roselia)**

"Ro. Roselia." **(Well. I'm May's Roselia.)**

With that, May's Roselia turned his head the other way to show his cockiness. Drew's Roselia got the message and she started getting angry at the other Roselia.

"Ro! Rosel lia!." **(Ugh! Your a jerk!)**

"Roselia ro selia" (**Well then, I'm a handsome jerk.)**

"Rosel sel." **(Your alot like my master.)**

"Roselia ro sel sel roselia." **(I don't know my master but I see she agrues alot with your master. So you do remind me of her.)**

Drew's Roselia had her mouth opened for awhile but then shuts it. May's Roselia got tired of talking so he decided to leave and meet the other pokemon.

"Rosel." **(See you around.)**

After that, May's Roselia left.

**Normal POV**

After 10 minutes of preparing the pokemon's food, Drew was finally finished.

"Come and get it!" When he said it, all the pokemon came running towards the food. From Drew's point of view, it looked like a wild pokemon stampeed.

"May!" May saw Drew was in trouble and whistled to the Pokemon. The pokemon heard the whistle and stopped. They turned their heads towards May. Drew took this as an appratunity to get away from being crushed. When Drew was out of ways harm, May pointed to their food and they understood what she ment. They walked slowly over to their food making sure nobody gets hurt. Meanwhile the pokemon were eating, May and Drew sat close by the campfire. When May saw Drew had calmed down, she decided to tease him.

"Drew, I can't believe you were scared!" May started laughing at Drew and he started to get mad.

"Well, you will be scared to death if you knew you were going to squished by pokemon!"

"I know but I thought the great Drew wouldn't be even if his life was on the line." May was still laughing at Drew and Drew was giving her a...pouty face!

"May, don't be mean." Drew makes his pouty face. May stops laughing and looks at Drew.

"Sorry Drew." May looked at the floor and Drwe just smirked but he took this as his chance.

Drew went over to May and took her chin and lifted it up. Now they were face to face. May saw that he had his smirk on and knew this wouldn't be good. Suddenly, Drew leaned down and kissed May. May was caught off guard but returned the kiss. To them, it was not awkward. It was like they were really ment to be together. Drew liked the kiss but he wanted to make it more enjoyable so, he licked the bottom of May's lips. May was shocked but she knew they were boyfriend and girlfriend now so, she'll be expecting that from now on. May lets Drew in and he smiles against her lips. Drew started playing with her tongue and May did the same to his tongue. They were enjoying the moment that they didn't know their pokemon finished eating.

May's Roselia looked like he was going to be sick.The other pokemon, except Masquerain, Beautifly, and Drew's Roselia, were feeling the same thing. Sure they were happy for their trainers but they didn't have to be lovey dovey in front of them. So, May's Roselia faked coughed so they culd break apart. To bad for Roselia because they didn't hear him. So, May's Roselia just coughed louder. Soon, May and Drew seperated and saw all their pokemon looking at them. They blushed. May's Roselia just rolled his eyes.

"Drew, have you noticed that my Roselia sort of acts like you? Ans your Roselia acts sort of like me?"

Drew was thinking about it and he nodded.

"Yeah. Its weird. Maybe shes been around alot that shes starting to act like you, May. Though, I'm not sure about your Roselia. We just met it and now, it sort of acts like me. Its weird because the pokemon take after their trainers."

"Ok Mr. Know-It-All. You didn't have to give us a lesson of trainers and pokemon."

Drew flicked his hair.

"By the way, we didn't get to eat our soups. Lets return our pokemon and finish eating."

"I forgot about that. Ok. Lets do it."

May and Drew returned their pokemon into their pokeballs and sat back down. Drew handed May her cup of noodles and a fork. May's eyes were sparkling a bit. She then started eating her soup like there was no tomorrow and Drew barely touched his cup of noodles because he was starring at May. May sensed that somebody was starring at her so, she looked up and saw Drew. May just looked at him and he just shook his head.

"May, your eating like you never ate before in your whole entire life."

May gulped down the noodles she had in her mouth and decided to drink some water. After she finished drinking the water, she decided to tell Drew something.

"Well, we haven't ate since breakfast and I love noodles."

Drew just sighed and started eating his noodles. May did the same. After 10 minutes of silence, they finally finished eating and decided to go to sleep. May, was already in her red sleeping bag but couldn't sleep. Yeah today was fun for her but she still feeled uneasy. She felt like something bad was going to happen. Either way, she knew Drew was beside her and he'll protect her no matter what.

Drew, on the other hand, was not even sleeping. He was thinking of many things. Like what happened today. He never knew he would confess that fast to her. He was planning to tell her in a romantic way. Either way, she was happy and he was happy.

'I should get to sleep. May and I have to get to Moon Town early so we could particapate in the next contest. Oh well. I wish I could wake her up but she must be sleeping already. Good night May.'

**The Next day**

The pokemon around there camp site were awake and were doing their own little things. A Tailow was sitting on a branch nearby and started talking to another Tailow on another tree. Drew heard all the noise and hoped May hasn't woken up yet. To his surprise May was not there. He started to panick but soon relaxed. He knew May would be somewhere around training her pokemon. So he decided to get dress in new clothes that he bought a long time ago before he met May again.

Drew took his green backpack and went behind a tree near the camp site. He took out a purple jacket, a pair of emerald pants, **(A/N: I'm not sure what type of green it is.)** and a long black sleeve shirt. His shoes were black and he just smiled at the things he was carrying.

'I bet May will be surprise to see me in these clothes.' Drew smirks evilly.

May on the other hand went to change into her outfit. She was heading back towards the camp site and she was wearing her old outfit. She found it in a bigger size before she bumped into Drew. Her little red bandanna, her red shirt, and her white mini skirt. On top of her mini skirt was a pair of blue biker shorts. The shoes she was wearing were the same as well. The colors were: red, orange, and white. She felt so good to be in her old outfit.

'I bet Drew will be surprised.' May smirked...evilly?! Who knew May was evil.

**Me: I know I promised that the mysterious person will show up this chapter but it didn't feel right. Also, it was a short chapter. I wanted to give a small cliff hanger.**

**May: Aww. Why?**

**Me: Just wanted to update faster and I needed to think of other things.**

**Drew: Reasonable enough.**

**May and me gasp.**

**May and Me: OoO**

**Me: So your saying that you like my story?**

**Drew: I uh...Yes. I mean No!**

**May: Riiiight.**

**Drew: Its the truth!**

**Me: Ok jeez. Don't get angry.**

**Drew flips his hair.**

**Drew: Hmph.**

**May and me sweatdrop.**

**Me: Anyways, Please...**

**All: REVIEW!!**

**Me: I accept any ideas. If you do give me an idea, I'll dedicate a chapter to you. So Bye!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: I'm back!**

**May: Yay!**

**Drew: Whoop de do**

**Me: Whats wrong with you?**

**Drew: Nothing**

**Me: -smirks- I bet you want to kiss May again. Am I right?**

**-Drew blushes-**

**Me: I knew it!**

**May: Really Drew?**

**-Drew nods his head.-**

**May: How sweet.**

**-May goes to Drew and kisses him on the cheek-**

**Me: Awww. How sweet.**

**-Drew and May blush-**

**Me: Ok, its getting annoying.**

**May and Drew: Sorry.**

**May and Drew: She does not own Pokemon.**

**May and Drew: Hey! I was suppose to say that!**

**Drew: No.**

**May: Yes.**

**Drew: No.**

**May: Yes!**

**Drew: No!**

**May: Yes!**

**Me:Thats enough!**

**May and Drew: Okay.**

**Me: On with the story.**

When Drew went to the camp site, he saw somebody there. She was wearing all red. For some reason, Drew had a feeling who it was but decided to ask.He got closer and the girl curled up into a ball. Right there he knew it wasn't May. He went over and tapped on the girl's back and she looked up. When Drew saw who she was, he gave her a smirk.

"Nice acting May. I actually believed it was a different person."

May got up and dusted some of the dirt off her clothes.

"Well, it was good thing if not, it wouldn't work."

May looked up at Drew and gaped. He was wearing his old clothes when they first met each other. She knew he grew taller but he found the exact the same clothing for older teens. Sh ecouldn't stop gaping. She just wanted to kiss him but she had manners to remember about. She couldn't be like a fangirl of his. She wanted to be his girlfriend for who she was. Not as a fangirl. Drew saw her gaping and his smirk grew wider.

"May, close your mouth or the beedrill will make their nests in their."

Automatically, May closed her mouth and stared at him. Then, she got a good come back.

"Well Mr. Rose, you start putting roses on yourself and change your name to "Drewroses" or "Mr. Drew Rose."

Drew just stared at May. He was shocked that May was able to send a come back on him. May saw him starring for a long time so she decided to poke his cheek. Still, Drew didn't stop starring. May started poking him on the stomach and he started twitching. She kept it up for a good 3 minutes until Drew grabbed her hands and kissed them. May blushed but soon smirked. She released her hands from his and started walking back into he forest. Drew thought she went for a walk meanwhile he cooked breakfast.

On the other hand, lets go to May. She was walking around the forest. Her pokeballs were at the camp site except for one. Her faithful Beautifly will always be by her side no matter. She was starting to think and she hit a tree.

"Ow! That hurts."

She looked around was lost.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!! Why did I have to get, myself lost?"

She got up and started walking around. Everywhere she looked, looked like the same. The trees were all green and their were a few Wurmples and Budews. The were playing around or they were just sleeping. May didn't care if she lost her way because Drew will find her soon.

She was walking towards the pokemon and they got a little scared. May saw this and frowned. She crouched down and started talking to them.

"Don't be afraid, I'm a friend. I won't hurt you."

She brought out her Beautifly and it started dancing in the air. The pokemon sat down and watched.

"Hmm...Want me to peform an appeal?"

The pokemon just stood there watching her. She took that as a yes.

"Ok then. Beautifly, use morning sun then silver wind!"

Beautifly was glowing and then used silver wind.

"Now make the silver wind in a small tornadoe. After that, use hidden power."

Beautifly lowered the power of the silver wind and then she spinned in circles for a few seconds until it turned into a tornadoe. The silver wind was beautiful.She let it twirl around for a bit until she used hidden power. Her hidden power was the best attack she coulf for a contest. The bug pokemon was glowing a white color than she made at least six balls of light. She threw the balls of light into the tornadoe and they were rolling around in the wind. It looked like there were eggs in there but there not eggs.

"Ok Beautifly, us gust then use silver wind again!"

Beautifly used gust to blow it in the air and then used silver wind to destroy it. When it was destroyed, tiny sparkles came falling from the sky. The little pokemon smiled and started cheering. May smiled and Beautifly landed on her head.

"Ok then, I'll be leaving now because my partner hasn't found me yet. Bye!"

May waved to the pokemon and they waved back.

May was walking in the forest for 2 hours and was tired and was super lost. Its around three o'clock and Drew must be worried sick by now.

"Where am I going? I'm lost and confussed."

May went looking around for another 4 hours and still couldn't find Drew.

"Drew!"

"Drew! Where are you?"

"Drew!!"

**Drew's POV**

4 hours ago...

'I'm starting to get worry about May. Shes been gone for a long time and its about to get dark soon. I bet shes practicing because I'm better than her in contests. Yeah. That must be the reason. I know everybody will look up to her to keep my career a big success but the truth is, May has gotten better since we last met. I think I'm pulling her down and she'sdragging my weight. Nah, that can't be it. If it was, May would've told me and might of broken up with me already. Why am I talking to myself? I know I really love May but why am I worrying so much about her. She could take care of herself. I hope.'

I grab one of my pokeballs in the air and out came Flygon.

"Flygon, help me find May."

"Fly flygon fly?" **(May you say? What happen to her?!)**

I was surprised the Flygon cared so much about May. I never knew May was big part in their lives. I guess I was to blind to see she loved me for who I am. If Flygon and the others cared about her, I MUST find her.

" I'm not sure. Thats why I'm worried. She hasn't return and its been two hours already."

"Flygon." **(Ok. I'll help.)**

"Thanks Flygon. I knew I could always count on you and Roselia."

Present...

Its been four hours since I talked with Flygon. I'm super worried about May now. Shes been lost for seven hours by now. I really do hope shes ok. Flygon has been tired after the two hour flight. So basically, I've been walking for two hours. Its really dark and I can't find her at all. I know this forest really well but when someone that I know and care about so much, meaning May, I have to find that person no matter.

"Great. I feel like crying now."

"May!"

"May! Where are you?"

"MAY!!"

**Normal POV**

Both of our young co-ordinators are lost in the forest and someone was also in the forest with them. Our mysterious person heard May calling for Drew so he went over to her. At first he thought it was May but soon decided it was his imagination. He walked past a few bushes and spotted her. He was surprised and wanted to faint.

"Drew!!"

"Where are you?"

"What? Whos Drew? I must not let her be his girlfriend no matter what."

He went walking throught the bushes and startled May.

"Whos there?"

May was scared until she saw a figure.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you May."

"Then show yourself!"

Our mysterious person came out of the bushes.

**Me: Mwahahaha. I left a cliffy.**

**May: Why?**

**Me: I want the readers to guess who it is.**

**Drew: He better not so do something May!**

**Me: No he won't. Not yet though. grins**

**May: scared Why are you grinning. Am I going to die?**

**Me: Nooo!! This wouldn't be a story if you died May.**

**May: Aaawww. Thats so sweet.**

**Drew: Why couldn't we use out laptops to contact each other?**

**Me: ...**

**May: Hello?**

**Me: ...**

**Drew: You are dense as May.**

**Me: Hey! I just didn't want to use them because the readers wouldn't be able to guess the mysterios person is. I want to see who gets it right.**

**May: Cool.**

**Drew: Whatever.**

**Me: By the way, sorry for not updating. I'm sorry my faithful readers!!**

**May: Thats ok. Just try to update.**

**Me: Right!**

**Drew: Review...**

**Me and May: Please!!**


	12. Author's Note

**First thing to say is sorry. I can't believe its been months since I updated any of my stories. I know I have no excuses as a author but I'm having trouble abd I need to stay focus on my studies for now because exams are coming up. I about to finish chapter 11. I think thats the chapter but anyways, I have to be prepared for the bloody exams and tests from all my classes. Also Happ New Year's Day!!!**

**Here are some of the reasons I couldn't update: 1. Writer's block**

** 2. Studies.**

** 3. Homework**

** 4. Exams**

** 5. Activities**

** 6. Learning how 2 take care of my new pet cat. (Never had a cat before until now)**

**Thats pretty much it. I read some of the reviews of the previous chapters and got inspired again. My writer's block is gone and I'll update the next chapter for every story as a treat. I'll try to make them long so please enjoy them.**

**Thank you for listening, reading mostly, and thank you for being my loyal readers.**


End file.
